


Reiner and Bertholdt Watch a Scary Movie

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Other warriors are mentioned but not present, Reibert - Freeform, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they watch a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble of them watching a horror movie on Reiner's couch.  Writing it put a smile on my face.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Reiner and Bertholdt Watch a Scary Movie

The slasher in the dark coat suddenly popped out from behind a tree. The woman on the tv shrieked. 

“AAAH!” Bertholdt yelped, pulling the blanket up over his eyes. Popcorn flew off the well-loved couch. 

As the frightening music from the television swelled, Reiner Braun gave a hearty laugh. 

“Whoa! Ha ha ha. There he is! Hey, Bert, she’s running away.”

Bertholdt edged the blanket lower to see the screen. While he and Reiner watched the protagonist escape, their fluffy white dog attacked the popcorn that had fallen on the floor.

“That scared me!” Bertholdt exclaimed, able to chuckle now that the girl was out of danger. 

Reiner threw a burly arm around the other man. “You’re cute when you get scared,” he grinned. “I never would have pegged you for a horror fan.”

“I must be a masochist,” Bert said. "For some reason, I love scary movies."

His green eyes met Reiner’s hazel ones. Both men’s expressions softened. Bertholdt leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. His long fingers swam through Reiner’s blond hair, and for a moment, Reiner and Bertholdt forgot everything.

Their dog whined for more popcorn.

“Sorry, Perry, that’s all you’re getting,” Reiner said. 

The couple's attention soon returned to the warm glow of the screen. 

Bertholdt patted the couch and the cute dog sat down next to him. 

He petted the pup’s soft fur. “Good boy.” Then Bert pointed at the action onscreen. A high schooler was running down the street as the slasher plodded after her. “If this girl was smart, she’d knock on someone’s door and call the police.” 

“I know, right?” Reiner replied. “People are so dumb in these movies.”

“To suspend disbelief, I just assume every horror film takes place in a parallel universe. A universe where people make nothing but bad decisions.”

“Haha. That’s clever.” Reiner ran his hand up and down Bert’s back a couple times. “Thanks for watching this with me, man.”

“Of course,” Bert replied. “It’s Halloween.”

Bertholdt snuggled deeper into Reiner’s shoulder. “Besides, I’m all you've got tonight. Porco’s scared of this stuff, and Zeke and Pieck are busy putting the last touches on their haunted house.”

“Yeah,” Reiner said. “That shit’s so elaborate."

"It's amazing how much effort they put into it every year," Bert agreed.

"And I would’ve invited Annie, but you know she’d just complain the whole time.”

Bertholdt smiled, giving an exaggerated sigh. “Guess you’re stuck with me tonight.”

“What a terrible fate.”


End file.
